Las obligaciones y placeres de Akeno-senpai
by m3n4sk3r
Summary: Una pequeña mirada de los deberes de reina, y los derechos de una mujer para conseguir lo que quiere, con un poco de ayuda, por supuesto. Sexo explicito, grupo.


Hola, esta es la historia mas larga que he escrito y probablemente le disgustara a muchos, por salirse de lo comun.

Pero la idea no me salia de la cabeza así que, vengan a mi haters.

Tengo una encuesta en mi perfil para quien sera la siguiente chica a escribir, despues de Kushina y Rias, las ganadoras de la primera encuesta.

* * *

Una tranquila tarde después de clases, los estudiantes que aun seguían en la academia, veían con irritación a un atlético estudiante correr como si lo persiguiera el diablo. Matsuda, miembro del trío pervertido, corría a los camarines femeninos, luego de recibir un mensaje de Motohama sobre un pequeño agujero que encontró por casualidad.

Al llegar a la parte trasera de los camarines, el joven de pelo rasurado se asquea al ver a su amigo babear y con un bulto prominente en sus pantalones, perdido en su mundo.

"¿¡Qué diablos Motohama!?" el chico del club de fotografía le demandó una respuesta por tal asquerosa vista.

"..." El pelinegro no le respondió, atento a lo que podía ver por el agujero.

"este bastardo." Matsuda pensó con una ceja en su frente, desconcertado al ver al otro pervertido ni siquiera parpadear. Perturbado ante la evidente erección que el de lentes ni siquiera trata de ocultar, Matsuda por un momento pensó en irse.

Solo por un momento.

Para que Motohama se quede tan embobado, debió haber espiado a unos hermosos Oppais, ¿Quizás unas chicas comparando sus copas?

Acercándose lentamente a su amigo, el ex-atleta se arrodilló junto a él e intenta mirar por el agujero, tratando de ver lo que excitó tanto al pervertido de lentes. El vapor de las duchas no lo dejaba ver mucho, hasta que la figura femenina poco a poco se hacía más visible.

Cuando pudo ver quien era tal chica, él conoció... la perfección

* * *

En los camarines, una figura se encontraba bañándose luego de un largo día. El vapor poco cubrir las voluptuosas curvas de una pelinegra que no dejaba de suspirar. Abriendo sus ojos violetas a medida que limpiaba su carnoso trasero, Akeno solo podía quejarse en su mente de lo denso e indeciso que Issei era.

Enamorarse del pervertido peón no estaba en sus planes, pero luego del ataque de Kokabiel, el castaño la conquisto con su amabilidad y fuerza.

_"Ahora, si tan solo tuviera más decidido"_. La reina de Rias pensó irritada con su amado. El Hyoudou tenía a Rias, Asia y a Koneko locas por él y todavía no hace nada. _"Ise es un pervertido, porque no aprovecha la situación y se hace hombre."_ La tetona adolescente amaba a Issei, pervertido denso o no, pero quisiera que sea más…experimentado.

Como reina de la heredera del clan Gremory, Akeno le ayudaba a su amiga pelirroja a clasificar los contratos con los humanos, para ver que aceptaban y que no. Lo que la hermosa Presidenta del Club de Ocultismo no sabía es que Akeno recibía unas misiones adicionales de Grayfia, con condiciones más "eróticas".

Moviendo lentamente su mano sobre sus labios menores, la Onee-san de Kuoh exclama un leve gemido mientras recuerda algunos contratos memorables.

La pelinegra aun quería perder su virginidad con su amado, pero su vagina no era su único agujero. Y los ángeles caídos nacieron para seducir y saciar la lujuria.

Una nerviosa Akeno se estremecía mientras estaba en cuatro, su cuerpo desnudo ante la vista de un excitado demonio y una impasible Grayfia. La Reina definitiva en un corsé blanco que realzaba su maduro busto miraba con tranquilidad a la hermosa chica y le asentía al demonio, que solo sonreía tontamente.

"Debes relajarte." La firme voz de Grayfia relajó un poco a la pelinegra, que solo alzo más su trasero y separo más sus piernas. La demonio-ángel caído empezó a jadear cuando siente a un demonio frotar su grueso miembro en sus amplias nalgas, dos dedos jugando con su delicado ano."Parte de ser una reina es el de aliviar el estrés de su rey y su nobleza"

"¡oh, Maous!" Akeno grita cuando siente la punta del pene del demonio poco a poco hundirse en su trasero, su esfínter intentando expulsar la polla de su ano, sin mucho éxito. "Es muy grande…"Los gritos de la joven se ven interrumpidos por los labios de Grayfia, que besa a la menor y le acaricia las mejillas, esperando a que el demonio introduzca su polla en el culo de la chica por completo.

"Akeno-chan." La voz del demonio en su oído hace jadear a la Himejima; el largo pelo rojo del demonio caía en la espalda de la hibrido, y sus grandes manos masajeaban suavemente sus redondas tetas. "Es lo que hay que hacer por Ria-tan." Viendo a Grayfia alejarse para ver como Akeno complacía al Pelirrojo. Empezando a moverse, Akeno solo puede gemir al sentir al demonio mayor empezar a mover su polla en su apretado agujero, sin notar como el demonio le guiña el ojo a su esposa, que solo sonríe y empieza a masajear su clítoris, disfrutando del espectáculo.

Esa noche, mientras Rias dormía plácidamente en su mansión, en la habitación de su mejor amiga, su hermano mayor se dedico a disfrutar del trasero de su reina, su polla entrando y saliendo de la Miko que solo podía gemir y sonreír, abrumada por el placer.

Sintiendo las embestidas volverse más erráticas y al hombre soltar sus tetas y agarrar con dureza sus caderas, la chica se preparo para lo que seguía.

_"Lucifer-sama me está follando el culito."_ Sus ojos entrecerrados solo podían ver a Grayfia masturbarse, viendo a su esposo follarle el trasero. _"Así que así es como una reina debe actuar."_

Gritando cuando sintió al Maou correrse en su ano, llenándola de esperma por primera vez en su vida, Akeno aprendió los deberes de una reina.

Y los amo.

* * *

Masturbándose ahora con frenesí, la mujer solo odia gemir y maldecirse el estar tan enfocada en el usuario de Booster Gear. Los problemas con los ángeles caídos, el presumido de Riser y el loco de Kokabiel la dejaron con poco tiempo libre para sus misiones exclusivas como reina, e Issei todavía no se pone los pantalones y la hace suyo como es su derecho.

"mmm…" Mordiéndose los labios para no gemir tan fuerte, la preciosa joven masajeaba sus enormes pechos con una mano, mientras su otra mano estaba firmemente en su coño. "Hace tiempo que nadie me ha tocado." Comento en voz alta la chica, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Un sonido abrupto fuera de los camarines detuvo a la pelinegra, que se cubrió su intimidad y sus pechos tanto como era posible mientras veía un agujero en la pared. Enfocando sus sentidos, la tetona chica se percato de dos presencias algo familiares y en claro estado de excitación, algo que la hizo estremecer gracias a sus sentidos de ángel caído, la lujuria que sentía le nublaba la mente,

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, dejando sus rosados pezones a vista de las dos presencias, la sacerdotisa rompió la pared al mismo tiempo con una corriente de electricidad, al mismo tiempo que invocaba su energía demoniaca para paralizarlos. Acercándose a sus pequeños espías, Akeno se sorprende al ver a los amigos del peón de la Gremory. "Pero que tenemos aquí." La pelinegra sonrió sádicamente al ver a los dos estudiantes asustados y excitados, sus pantalones haciendo un mal trabajo en ocultar los duros miembros de los pervertidos.

"Podd-emos explii-carl-lo." Tartamudeando al ver a la chica destruir la pared con una ola de colores, el chico de lentes intentaba cualquier excusa para evitar que la chica lo desintegre.

"…" un poco más valiente que su compañero, el de pelo rasurado solo podía ver como la estudiante los miraba con una sonrisa, sus manos ocultando sus partes intimas. Viendo las enormes tetas de la Onee-san rebotar suavemente con cada respiro que da, y su brazo apenas tapar esos redondos orbes. El amante de las lolicon descubrió un nuevo placer por los grandes senos.

"que reacción tan linda." El lado sádico de la hija de Barakiel disfrutaba como pocas veces el miedo de los amigos de Issei, siendo esto un afrodisiaco para la chica que se sentía excitada como pocas veces lo ha estado.

Viendo a Motohama superar un poco su miedo para mirarle los pechos descaradamente, la chica tuvo una idea que le ayudara a aliviar dos de sus problemas: su calentura y la indecisión de Issei.

"bueno, no se queden ahí parados." La suave voz de la demonio hizo que los chicos dejen de mirarle su busto, para ver sus ojos violetas brillando con malicia. "entren, tengo una proposición que les podría gustar." Sin esperar una respuesta, Akeno se di la vuelta y se dirigió a las duchas

Usando su magia, la Himejima manipulo un poco a los chicos, que entraron al camarín por la pared destruida. Normalmente, cualquier persona con sentido común huiría ante la acción sobrenatural de la mujer, pero la combinación de magia y que estén pensando mas con sus penes que con su cabeza, hizo que los chicos entren sin duda al camarín con la sexy

Sintiendo la mirada de los pervertidos en su redondo trasero, la Chica reparo la pared con un simple movimiento mientras meneaba las caderas. Sintiendo a los nerviosos jóvenes detenerse al lado del otro

"¿Que quiere de nosotros Akeno-sama?" Mostrando su alto sentido de la supervivencia, Motohama quería saber qué es lo que la mujer deseaba. "Haremos lo que sea."

"¡Totalmente!" Matsuda también se unió a la adulación, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que la chica no los mate.

Ninguno de los chicos esperaba la acción que la chica haría, o sus palabras.

"bueno chicos." Akeno sin vergüenza movió sus manos a sus bien formadas caderas, dejando a la clara vista de ellos su precioso cuerpo. "están demasiado vestidos." La chica sonrió lujuriosamente. "porque no me muestran lo que tienen."

"…" Matsuda solo miro boquiabierto, sin pestañear.

"…" Motohama estaba igual o peor, la baba le bajaba por el mentón.

Afortunadamente para ellos, Akeno era paciente. No tenia mayor apuro en esperar que los chicos reaccionen, y lo hicieron. Ambos chicos casi simultáneamente se bajaron los pantalones y bóxers, sus pollas duras como nunca, ante la apreciativa mirada de la Himejima.

"están más equipados de lo que pensé." Comento divertida la adolescente. "con todo su jueguito de espiar a las mujeres, pensé que era porque no eran muy hombres."

"Solo somos admiradores del cuerpo femenino." Matsuda se defendió, algo ofendido por el insulto, recuperando su confianza al ver la apreciación de Akeno por su verga.

"102 centímetros…" Motohama no pestañeaba, sus ojos enfocados en el busto que desafiaba la gravedad. "los mejores Oppais de toda la academia."

"que tiernos son." La reina de Rias les dijo condescendiente, mientras se acercaba a los chicos que se enderezaron cuando la vieron tan cerca de ellos. "ahora, porque no ocupan esas boquitas para algo más productivo." Agarrándolos por sus cuellos, la pelinegra acerco los rostros de los excitados chicos a sus senos. "Disfruten un poco, después podemos hablar."

La situación era demasiado morbosa, los chicos estaban muy incómodos de compartir esta gloriosa ocasión con otro tipo, pero los Oppais de la Himejima estaban frente a ellos, y la oportunidad nunca se repetiría.

Casi al unisonó, los chicos empezaron a chupar los pezones de la chica, que suspira contenta. Matsuda era más brusco, apretando su teta izquierda con rudeza mientras mordía su rosado pezón, mientras Motohama era más gentil, chupando el pezón derecho masajeando su teta con ambas manos.

Akeno dejo de agarrar a los chicos por sus cuellos para poder agarrar sus hinchadas bolas con sus suaves manos, los chicos estremeciéndose ante la sensación.

"Matsuda, no seas tan bruto. Motohama, eres muy pasivo." La chica les daba instrucciones a los inexpertos pervertidos, mientras jugaba con sus pelotas. "Pongan más esfuerzo chicos, sino las chicas se aburrirán."

Sintiendo a sus lindos amantes seguir sus consejos, la sonrisa en su rostro se ampliaba. Los amigos de Issei eran bastante susceptibles a las hipnosis demoniacas que disminuían sus inhibiciones. Sin eso, no estarían tan cómodos al tener al otro tipo semi desnudo. "Típicos tabús humanos." Akeno pensó divertida.

Sintiendo un impulso, Motohama dejo de jugar con el Oppai de la chica para besarla bruscamente, intentando meter su lengua en la boca de la Himejima. Cualquier chica se sentiría abrumada ante tal brusco acto, pero Akeno lo beso de vuelta si dificultad, sonriendo ante el acto.

"¡Hey!" Matsuda también dejo de complacer a la chica mayor al ver a su amigo disfrutar de sus labios. "Yo también quiero." Empujando al chicos más bajo que se resbalo con un grito, el ex-atleta intento devorar los labios de Akeno, que solo sonreía y lo besaba de vuelta, dejando de masajear las testículos de los chicos para agarrar el rostro de Matsuda y tomar el control.

"Guau." En el suelo, el de lentes veía como Akeno dominaba a su amigo, sus tetas pegándose al torso de Matsuda, que se hubiera derrumbado si no fuera por las manos de Akeno sosteniéndolo. Viendo la concha de la Himejima liberar algunos fluidos vaginales por la excitación, el chico intento tocar sus labios menores.

"No todavía." La Himejima lo detuvo presionando su pie en su torso, dejándolo de espaldas en el suelo. Mirando a un Matsuda con la mirada perdida, Akeno sonrió diabólicamente "Ustedes… ¿quieren follarme?"

"¡Si señora!" Motohama respondió inmediatamente por los dos, viendo que su amigo todavía estaba sin reaccionar.

"así me gusta." Usando su fuerza demoniaca, la chica levanto a Matsuda y lo bajo sobre Motohama, dejándolo a los chicos cruzando sus piernas, sus testículos tocándose, para la obvia incomodidad de estos.

"Oye bastardo, muévete, me está tocando las pelotas." Un recompuesto Matsuda le exclama al otro joven.

"Muévete tu, cabrón." Los chicos iban a seguir discutiendo si no fuera por la vista de Akeno agacharse y acercar sus enormes tetas a sus pollas.

"Chicos, tengo un problema con Ise." La sacerdotisa admite su problema mientras juega con ellos, sus manos agarrando sus pollas para empezar a masturbarlos. "le he dado muchas insinuaciones pero él no atina."

Los chicos solo podían cerrar los ojos, enojados y agradecidos con el otro miembro del trió pervertido. Que una mujer tan ardiente como Akeno quiera que este la folle, o que sea tan idiota para que Akeno se frustre y se encuentre ahora dándoles una manual espectacular.

"Se me ocurrió una idea, y ustedes me van a ayudar." Acercando su lindo rostro a las vergas que palpitaban de la emoción, la Himejima solo sonreía pícaramente.

"¡Lo que usted quiera Akeno-sama!" Sintiendo a la preciosa joven respirar en la punta de sus penes, los chicos harían lo que sea por complacerla.

"buenos chicos." Juntando ambos penes, la Himejima recuesta su busto en sus pelvis, envolviéndolos en sus suaves pechos, que eran tan grandes que cubrían ambos miembros por completo. "Quiero que lleven a mi Ise-kun a la sala de juegos ¿La conocen?"

"¡Si!" Matsuda contesto entrecortado, sintiendo las tetas de Akeno moverse arriba y abajo, su suavidad dándole más placer que nunca ha sentido antes, aun si tiene que compartir la ocasión con su amigo.

"gnnng" El de lentes solo podía apretar los dientes para no correrse ante tal placer, sintiendo como la sacerdotisa aumentaba su rebote, moviendo sus tetas como una puta profesional.

"Mañana, después de clases, díganle que es una sorpresa." Sintiendo que estaban cerca del orgasmo, Akeno les dio las órdenes. "Si lo hacen…" Apretando su busto con sus manos, la cachonda chica les hizo la oferta. "Les dejare follar mi culito."

La corrida que mancho sus senos y barbilla fueron respuesta suficiente para la pelinegra, que se sintió complacida de que pronto hará hombre a Ise.

Levantadose y probando un poco del semen en su busto, la pelinegra solo miro a sus semi-conscientes cómplices y se planteo el seguir con la acción.

* * *

"Que lastima." La Himejima pensó al ver a los chicos no reaccionar, sus pollas perdiendo su vigor. "Si tuvieran un poco mas de energía, podría haberlos compensado."

_En la época de verano, los contratos a demonios aumentaron en la ciudad de Kuoh, para alegría de Sona y Rias, que obtenían más prestigio por cada contrato completado. Akeno estaba feliz por su amiga, que poco a poco escapaba de la sombra de su hermano._

_Recordando a Sirchezs, a Akeno también le recordaba otras cosas. Llegaron contratos exclusivos para las reinas, dos hombres afroamericanos querían probar a las japonesas, pero Tsubaki no estaba preparada para tales actos, por lo que Akeno se ofreció a cumplir con su contrato también._

_La idea le hacía retorcerse de la emoción. Y luego de conocer a los dos hombres, Akeno agradeció que la otra reina sea una mojigata._

"_Mira como esta puta recibe mi polla." Dándole la espalda, Akeno ignora los comentarios vulgares del hombre debajo de ella, solo sintiendo el placer de la oscura polla hundirse en su apretado trasero._

"_mmm." La mitad ángel- caído solo gemía mientras se apoyaba en el tonificado pecho de su amante y empezaba a rebotar sobre el duro pene llenando su ano. "Qué grande es." La chica lo alaga, como Grayfia le enseño. Mientras más satisfecho quede el hombre, mas dará._

"_Aun falto yo putita." El hombre del contrato de Tsubaki, de piel un poco más oscura y más alto, se acerca a la pareja, viendo las tetas de la colegiala rebotar, su amigo moviendo a la zorra por las caderas, sus huevos chocando con el rosado coño de la demonio. Acercándose a la pareja, el hombre monta a la joven y le golpea el rostro con su gruesa verga. "chúpala."_

_La joven solo pudo abrir sus labios un poco cuando el hombre le entierra su pene en su garganta, golpeando su barbilla con sus testículos con cada embestida. La Himejima solo cerró los ojos y siguió moviéndose sobre el miembro en su agujero anal. _

"_¡Que buen culo!" el sujeto debajo de la belleza apretó sus tetas, apreciando su tamaño y suavidad, sintiendo como la chica se meneaba en su dura polla, sus nalgas apoyándose en su pelvis. Viendo a su amigo follar la cara de la chica mientras le agarra la cabeza, solo sonrió y movió sus gruesos dedos sobre la concha de la joven. "¡Mierda!" Solo pudo maldecir cuando Akeno le golpea la mano con fuerza._

"_Mi vagina no está en el contrato." Akeno le comento, después de quitar con facilidad la mano del otro hombre en su cabeza, dejando de mamarle su falo. "No te hagas pasar de listo."_

"_Hey, idiota, ¿olvidas que es una demonio?" El molesto hombre que Akeno mamaba le replicaba a su colega. La chica la chupaba como los dioses, y él no iba a dejar que ella se vaya antes de disfrutar de esas tetas y el culo que Dios le dio._

"_Auch." La reina se queja por la repentina mención del Dios Bíblico, y suelta un pequeño grito cuando el tipo debajo la baja sobre su miembro, penetrando lo más posible su ano._

"_Déjame probar su culo." Akeno solo siente como un par de manos la levantan un poco, el pene en su trasero saliendo del agujero. La chica solo le sonrió el tipo en frente suyo, que le sonríe de vuelta y de un empuje penetra su sensible ano."Que apretadas son las japonesas." EL hombre jadea a medida que se acomodaba en el culo de la joven._

"_Se siente muy rico." La chica seguía en su rol, recibiendo las embestidas del hombre mayor, el amigo de este moviendo sus cadera para que reciba toda la longitud del miembro. Cuando el hombre extrajo su polla, Akeno sintió las manos del extranjero más joven moverla a su regazo, su polla volviendo a penetrar su agujero._

_Los hombre se mantuvieron así por un buen tiempo, tomando turnos para follar el culo de la japonesa. La chica solo les gemía y les alagaba, elevando la autoestima de sus contratistas._

"_Te arruinaremos para estos japoneses con pollas pequeñas." El joven debajo de ella le dice al oído mientras le penetra el ano. Akeno solo rodo los ojos y le siguió el juego, acostumbrada a las burlas de tamaño de miembros._

_¿Es algo de hombres?_

_Akeno no pudo seguir con ese pensamiento cuando siente al contratista mayor acercar su duro pene a su ya ocupado ano. Abriendo los ojos, la voluptuosa joven solo pudo gritar a medida que el segundo miembro se unía al primero, llenando su ano como nunca antes._

"_¡Me van a romper el culo!" Dejando de lado su acto, Akeno grita como loca cuando los hombres empiezan a moverse, una polla saliendo y la otra entrando, siempre dejándola con una polla dentro destruyendo su ano sin cuidado._

"_Que bien te sientes puta." El hombre delante suyo le agarraba el rostro, ambos mirándose con lujuria a medida que los hombres la follaban con más intensidad._

"_Estas tetas no pueden ser reales." El contratista debajo suyo no paraba de abofetear sus senos, dejándolos rojos como un tomate. La chica no le respondió, arqueando su espalda y cayendo sobre él con un grito al llegar al orgasmo, su culo apretando las pollas negras de sus amantes._

_Apretando los dientes, los hombres se miraron y asintieron. Con una coordinación que mostraba su experiencia, los hombres embistieron al mismo tiempo el culo de Akeno, llenando su esfínter con su leche. La usuaria del relámpago se retorció al sentir como los hombreas sacaban sus miembros de su ano, abierto y con una línea de esperma cayendo sobre el regazo del primer hombre._

"_Espero que tengas energías perra." El Contratista mayor se masturbaba con tal de estimular su pene, para endurecerlo. "Aun tenemos tiempo para romperte el culo."_

"_Dilo por ti anciano."El afroamericano más joven le voltea la cabeza a la demonio, para empezar un duelo de lenguas, ambos excitados y con ganas de más. Sintiendo a la japonesa levantarse con las piernas temblando, él señala su miembro sin pudor. "yo quiero probar esas tetas."_

_Tratando de recuperar el aliento, la Himejima le da un corto beso al hombre mayor, que le sonríe, para agacharse y quedar en cuatro patas. Sus senos a la altura del palo semi-duro de su amante as joven._

"_Por supuesto goshujin-sama." Los ojos de la sacerdotisa brillaban con lujuria. "Estoy para servirles." Aprisionando el pene en frente suyo con su enorme busto, la joven alza su trasero para el contratista mayor._

_Akeno, después de todo, es una reina, y las reinas sirven. Puede que Akeno lo disfrute más de lo debido, pero eso no tiene nada de malo_

_¿O sí?_

* * *

"Ahhh." Akeno no tuvo la mejor mañana. Luego de soñar uno de sus más memorables contratos, la pelinegra despertó toda sudada y con la entrepierna muy sensible, para su frustración.

Después del mal despertar, recibió una llamada de Grayfia diciéndole que no hay misiones que realizar por el momento, lo que la irrito aun más.

El agua caliente no funciono esa mañana, por lo que tuvo que lavarse con agua helada. Este día prometía ser uno pésimo.

Excepto por un pequeño plan que debería culminar hoy.

"Ise-kun…" La preciosa estudiante tarareaba mientras se limpiaba su cuerpo, preparándose para su Ise y sus amigos. Como una ángel caído, todo su ser estaba hecho para incitar los instintos básicos de los hombres, y siempre está en las mejores condiciones para ello. Pero el agua recorriendo su cuerpo la ayudaba a enfocarse en su tarea.

Quería que salga perfecta.

"¿¡En serio Murayama y Katase hacen cosas Yuri en el camarín abandonado!?" Issei le preguntaba emocionado a Matsuda, que solo le daba un pulgar arriba. Ambos chicos corrieran después de clases, para ver a dos chicas follando en la escuela, según el mensaje que Issei recibió de su amigo de lentes.

"Por supuesto, el otro día las vimos ir al camarín y escuchamos ruidos." Su amigo le mintió sin vergüenza, recordando el plan que hizo con Motohama. Su tarea era llevar al idiota al camarín donde vieron a Onee-sama limpiando su voluptuoso cuerpo, a donde el más bajo del trió los estaba esperando con el papel especial que la Tetona joven le entrego en la mañana.

_"Solo coloca este sello en Issei y eso será todo."_ Las palabras de la Himejima confundieron a Motohama, que en cualquier otra situación se preguntaría como la mujer era tan innatural. Pero el pelinegro estaba pensando con su cabeza de abajo, por lo que no pensó en otra cosa que la recompensa que Akeno les iba a dar.

Viendo a sus amigos llegar Motohama le asiente a su amigo rapado. En un momento coordinado Matsuda empuja a su amigo castaño hacia el de lentes que le pega el papel en su cara punto Los dos amigos del Hyoudou chocan las 5 antes de levantarlo y llevarlo al camarín donde lo esperaba una peli negra una negra vestida con su uniforme pero con botones desarrollados mostrando su enorme escote

Buen trabajo, chicos, la Himejima la felicita mientras señala una banca. "Déjelo ahí, y amarrarlo con esto." señalando unas cuerdas la chica sonríe diabólicamente viendo sus adorables ayudantes amarrar a su amigo de toda la vida.

"Akeno-sama, ¿cuál sería nuestra recompensa?" Matsuda pregunta muy nervioso pero sobretodo excitado junto a su amigo que solo mira nervioso a la chica que se pone un dedo en la boca. Como si estuviera pensando.

"Bueno, porque no se desvisten, disfrutan de su recompensa." Jugar con sus dos Kohais sonaba como una buena idea para pasar el tiempo. Issei no despertaría hasta después de unos minutos.

Ambos jóvenes Se desvisten y se acercan al chica. Sus miembros duros como rocas mientras Akeno suelta una risita, y se arrodilla para tener ambas vergas enfrente de su linda carita.

"Espero que aguanten chicos, tenemos una larga tarde por delante." Juntando ambas pollas La chica abre su boca y engulle ambos miembros de un solo movimiento, ignorando los jadeos de ambos chicos. La sacerdotisa empieza a mamar con suma facilidad los dos penes en su boquita, lamiendo la punta de los miembros con su habilidosa lengua

Golpeando las manos de los jadeantes chicos que intentan agarrar su cabeza para dirigir sus movimientos, la joven cerró los ojos mientras movía su cabeza adelante y atrás, mientras sentia su coño mojarse de la excitación.

* * *

Despertar de ser noqueado no es una experiencia divertida, Hyoudou Issei sería el primero en decir esas sabias palabras.

"Hggnnn."

"Que ricas tetas…"

"Están muy motivados hoy mis lindo Kouhais."

El peón de Rias escuchaba unos obscenos sonidos a medida que recuperaba el conocimiento. Issei intento sentir la presencia de Ddraig en su interior, pero se preocupo al no sentir su energía.

Al mismo tiempo, los sonidos de carne chocando con carne se escuchaban cada vez más claros, junto a jadeos y risitas de una voz que al demonio se le hacían muy familiar. Abriendo los ojos y buscando la fuente de esos sonidos, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

"¿¡Que demonios está pasando aquí!?" Intentando moverse, Issei distraídamente noto unas cuerdas impidiéndole moverse, más enfocado en ver el acto sexual en frente de él.

"Hola Ise-kun, me alegro que hayas despertado." Su Akeno-sempai alegremente le respondió desde el suelo. La chica estaba desnuda y se cuerpo perfecto estaba a la vista del peli castaño, excepto por sus hermosos Oppais.

Esos estaban siendo follados por los hijos de puta que Issei consideraba amigos.

Matsuda estaba apoyado en el estomago de la Himejima, moviendo su polla entre las tetas de la pelinegra mientras con una mano apretaba el clítoris de la mujer. Motohama se inclina sobre la cara de la chica, sus bolas rosando los labios de ella, follando su enorme busto.

Las hermosas Oppais que tantas noche Issei imagino estaban siendo folladas por dos idiotas. Aprovechando su enorme tamaño, ambas pollas las follaban por cada lado, los estudiantes quejándose cada vez que sus puntas chocaban.

Akeno solo podía sonreír al sentir la rabia y humillación de Issei. Las movimientos de sus amantes eran torpes, sus pollas escapando de su busto cada vez que uno se entusiasmaba.

"Los chicos me hicieron un gran favor, así que solo los estoy recompensando, espero que no te moleste, Ise-kun." Dejando de sujetar sus pechos, la mujer presiona el pene de Motohama sobre el de Matsuda, cubriendo ambos con sus senos. "hay si chicos, tienen que cooperar, recuerden que son ambos o ninguno."

"Akeno-sempai, dígame que está pasando por favor." Para su humillación, la verga de Issei se endurecía mientras veía a sus amigos disfrutar de unos Oppais a medida que se coordinaban más.

La sonrisa de Akeno se amplió al ver la excitación de su amado, y su placer se elevo cuando los chicos empezaron a experimentar con sus pezones mientras manoseaban sus tetas. Sintiendo como sus embestidas se volvían más erráticas, la chica decidió que era momento de seguir con su plan.

"Chicos, levántense." La estudiante les dice firmemente. Ambos chicos a regañadientes se levantan, no hablando para conservar sus energías.

Ante la atenta mirada del peón de Rias, la Himejima se levanta y se acerca hacia él. La mirada del joven se encontraba fija en las enormes Oppais que rebotaban a medida que se acercaba a él, tratando de ignorar a los dos tipos detrás de ella manoseando ese redondo culo sin cuidado.

"la verdad haz sido muy inocente mi Ise." Akeno sentía sus fluidos vaginales caer por sus piernas. Sus sentidos sobrenaturales la hacían percibir las emociones que la rodean. La excitación, el morbo, la humillación, la tristeza eran un afrodisiaco más fuerte de lo que jamás ha sentido. "Te he dado muchas señales, esperando que te hagas hombre, pero no te diste cuenta, y eso me molesto un poco."

Los chicos detrás de ella seguían disfrutando de su trasero, sus manos dirigiéndose a sus senos y cintura. La Himejima solo disfruto de sus caricias mientras veía a su amado mirarla con rabia y excitación, sus emociones en conflicto entre ellas.

"Sempai…" Mirando los rostros arrogantes de sus amigos, que disfrutaban del cuerpo de la ángel caído, a Issei lo abrumo sus excitación. Su pantalón no podía ocultar su bulto, y el joven jadeo cuando la chica se sube a la banca y, quedando en cuatro, coloca su boca a la altura de su polla.

"Ise-kun…" La chica tarareaba, mientras masajeaba el miembro sobre el pantalón. "¿Quieres desquitar tu frustración conmigo?"

"Si." Apenas dijo eso, la chica desabrocho sus cinturón y le bajo el cierre. La pelinegra siente una grata sorpresa al ver el grosor del pene de su amado, el palo firme y venoso ante su vista.

Akeno tomó el miembro de su amado por la boca, probándolo. Dejando de mamar el pene del chico dragón, un hilo de saliva entre su boca y la punta de la polla. La pelinegra se dirigió a sus cómplices, pensativa. Ya habían traído a Issei aquí y disfrutaron de sus pechos, así que no tenían razón para quedarse.

Pero aun estaba molesta con el peón y no quería que disfrute todo su cuerpo todavía.

Y de verdad quería que le follen su trasero.

"Bueno chicos, mi vagina esta fuera de límites." alzando un poco su cola, la pelinegra les sonrió. "pero mi culito tiene espacio para ambos." Sintiendo el pene del demonio erguirse aun mas, la mujer noto con satisfacción que a Issei le excita la idea tanto como a ella.

Los chicos por su parte se miraron incómodos. No quería sentir la polla del otro, lo encontraban raro. Ya les incomodo follara las tetas de Akeno juntos, pero eran tan grandes que podían follarlas y no tocar la polla del otro. ¿Pero compartir el mismo agujero?

"Oye idiota, sabes que esta oportunidad no se lo va a repetir, aprovechémosla." El de lentes le dijo a su amigo más atlético, que sólo lo que sólo le asintió. Ambos chicos se acercan al trasero de la Himejima.

_"No sé porque esto me calienta tanto."_ Esos fueron los pensamientos del castaño Peón antes de jadear cuando la boquita de la reina de su séquito empezó a moverse de arriba abajo sobre su miembro, su hábil lengua mojando la punta de su verga con cada mamada.

La pelinegra estaba muy excitada sintiendo la polla de su amado palpitar en su húmeda boca mientras con una mano masajeaba los testículos de el estudiante moviendo el culito de un lado para otro, tentando a los chicos detrás de ella, esperando a que lleguen a una decisión.

Akeno aguanto la respiración cuando sintió dos pares de manos masajear su voluptuoso trasero, y unos dedos jugar con sus agujeros, entrando y saliendo de su ano. Matsuda y Motohama se colocaron con una rodilla sobre la banca, presionando las puntas de sus penes en el pequeño agujero de la pelinegra, con mucha dificultad metiendo poco a poco las longitudes de sus miembros.

"Qué rico se siente." La chica murmuro en la polla de Issei. Sintiendo como poco a poco las pollas se movían en su ano. Escuchando las maldiciones que exclamaban los chicos ante el apretado agujero de la pelinegra. El demonio solo podía mover la pelvis hacia arriba tanto como era posible amarrado, golpeando la garganta de Akeno con cada embestida que hacía, silenciando los gemidos de la reina de Rias.

"Qué buen culo tiene esta puta." comento el más bajito del trió pervertido, superando la incomodidad de que su miembro roce a otro. Acostumbrándose poco a poco a ese ano perfecto que engullía sus pollas.

"Este es un sueño hecho realidad." Pensó el miembro del club de fotografía. Moviéndose como le plazca en el culo de la mujer junto a su amigo. Ambos eran torpes, no tenía ni idea de cómo follar. Sus pollas se hundían en el ano de la chica sin ritmo, de una manera brusca y bruta, sin preocuparse del placer de la Himejima.

A ninguna chica le hubiera complacido tanto descuido por partes de sus amantes, es más probable que les pateen el trasero antes de dejar que las follen así. Pero Akeno no era una chica cualquiera, era mitad ángel caído y su cuerpo estaba hecho para el sexo. La sacerdotisa sólo podía sentir placer ante la rudeza de los jóvenes disfrutando de su ano. La pelinegra dejó de mamar a su compañero de nobleza, para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreír mientras masturbaba con sus manos la gorda polla frente suyo.

"Issei te tengo una pequeña sorpresa." La chica dijo entre jadeos, masturbando con furia al Hyoudou. ""mi conito aún es virgen." su amigo abre los ojos a más no poder. Soltando una risita, la chica se irguió y movió su cadera hacia sus amantes, gimiendo cuando ambos penes dilataban aun más su ano. Moviendo sus caderas, Akeno ahora dictaba la acción chocando su enorme culo contra las pelvis de los chicos. Quizá no eran los las pollas más grandes que le hayan llenado el ano, pero aún así eran suficientes para hacerla gemir.

Akeno chillo cuando llegó al orgasmo, su ano apretando las vergas de los amigos de Issei, tratando de expulsarlos de su sensible cola.

"¡Mierda!." Al sentir a la chica apretar su culo ellos no pudieron aguantar y, con una fuerza inesperada, penetraron lo más posible a la Himejima y se corrieron dentro de ella, ambos liberando sus corridas acumuladas en aquel apretado agujero.

"Se corrieron muy rápido mis niños." La chica les dijo divertida sintiendo como las pollas palpitaban a medida que llenaban su culo de esperma, hasta que los chicos sacaron sus penes de su ano, cayendo al suelo agotados. Akeno liberó a Issei de las cuerdas que lo apretaban y lo levanto con suma facilidad demostrando su fuerza de reina. Mirándolo fijamente, y sintiendo el aura de excitación del demonio reencarnado, la Himejima terminó de llevar a cabo su plan.

"Estrena mi coñito Issei-kun" la miko noto con satisfacción como se formaba la característica sonrisa pervertida del chico dragón. Recostándose en la banca, la Himejima abrió sus piernas y le mostró al miembro de su Nobleza su empapada concha y la corrida de los amigos chorreando por su ano.

"Akeno-sempai, yo siempre he querido follarla." el joven le dice a la Onee-san en su oído mientras la montaba.

El Hyoudou no espero una respuesta.

De una embestida Issei penetró hasta el útero la virginal vagina de la hija de Barakiel

"¡Mierda!" La chica grito de la sorpresa, y un poco de dolor. "Más despacio bruto." la chica le demando en el oído de Issei, poco a poco disfrutando de la sensación de un pene en su intimidad.

_"Sus palabras son diferentes a sus acciones."_ Pensó el aspirante a rey del Harem, al sentir como la hermosa mujer movía sus caderas hacia él, envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura del castaño. Apretando los dientes, el joven la levantó del traste quitándole la base para apoyar la cintura. Soltando sus gordas nalgas, Issei agarra de las caderas a la Miko y empezó a moverse con tanta fuerza como podía. Su polla saliendo y entrando el coño de la chica brutalmente, que sólo gemía y gemía, intentando sin mucho éxito ser activa en la penetración.

Los amigos del castaño veían porque abiertos a su amigo penetrando a la tetona estudiante como enloquecido, y la cara de placer que mostraba la mujer. Sus pollas semiduras empezaron a recuperar su vigor al ver la cara de puta que ponía la chica con cada embestida...

"Oye…no te sientes incómodo." Matsuda le murmura a Motohama, viendo a la pareja copulando en frente de ellos, perdidos en su mundo. "Parece que se olvidaron que seguimos aquí"

"Eso no importa Matsuda." Le responde Motohama. "Pero ahora estoy caliente y la puta tiene más de un agujero." Las sabias palabras del chico de lentes convencen a su amigo, que lo acompaña mientras se acercan a la pareja. Ambos quedan cerca de la cara de Akeno, uno en cada lado de la mujer que los mira con los ojos entrecerrados, su boca abierta en un permanente estado de placer.

"Oigan idiotas, ya lárguense." Issei bajo a Akeno a la banca, sin dejar de embestir contra su concha, para la satisfacción de la cachonda demonio. "Ya hicieron lo que tenían que hacer, no vuelvan a tocar a mi Sempai con sus sucias manos."

"Deja de joder." Le respondió enojado el rapado, mientras los chicos acercaban sus pollas a las mejillas de la Himejima, que sintió su sonrisa agrandarse, divertida por la tonterías de los chicos.

"Imbécil." el de lentes le reclamo al castaño. "se nota que le gustó más cuando la follamos nosotros, ni siquiera siente tu pequeña polla."

"¿¡Quieres pelear!?"

"¡te voy a patear el culo!"

Las risitas de Akeno interrumpieron a los tres idiotas, que dejaron de insultarse para ver a la chica sonreírles perversamente.

"No se peleen chicos." Akeno dejo de agarrar las manos de Issei en su cintura. "Tengo suficiente para todos."Con un pene en cada mano, la mujer empezó a masturbar a ambos chicos, que agarran un seno cada uno. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Issei que igual quería tocar esa Oppais.

"nope." La chica acerco los penes de los pervertidos a sus senos, golpeando sus rosados pezones con ellos, no dejando que el dragón toque su busto. "Aun estoy decepcionada contigo Ise-kun." La usuario del trueno jadeo cuando el chico la embistió con fuerza, descontento por eso. "Si me satisfaces, quizás puedas tocarlo un ratito."

Con un pene en la vagina y dos en sus pechos, Akeno veía que esta sería una ocasión inolvidable.

* * *

En la sala del club de ocultismo, se encontraban dos hermosas chicas haciendo el papeleo de la heredera Gremory. Asia se sorprendió de que Rias le pidiera ayuda, pero no tenia problema en apoyar a su amiga.

"de verdad te agradezco la ayuda, Asia-chan." La voluptuosa pelirroja le dice a su alfil, mientras seguía leyendo los documentos.

"No hay problema Buchou." El rayo de luz que era la Argento le replico a su amiga, feliz de ser ayuda. " ¿Pero qué paso con Akeno-sempai?"

"pidió el día libre, aunque no estoy segura para que." La Gremory no sabía porque su reina se veía tan emocionada cuando pidió el día libre, pero tenía sus sospechas. Las misiones 'exclusivas' de Akeno no eran exactamente sutiles.

* * *

"¡hnngg!" Akeno por su parte estaba haciendo exactamente lo que Rias pensaba, pero en diferentes circunstancias de lo que su amiga pensaba, La pelinegra se encontraba de lado en la banca, su busto en el regazo de Matsuda, que disfrutaba de sus masivos senos, apretándolos alrededor de su miembro.

"Como su culo puede seguir siendo tan apretado." El chico de lentes se cuestionaba mientras embestía con toda su fuerza la cola de la Himejima, levantando su pierna izquierda para poder ver su verga entrar y salir del apretado agujero, calentándolo aun mas, si eso era posible."Siento que me quiere succionar mi polla."

"Trátenla con más respeto, bastardos." El Hyoudou les recrimino, ignorando el cómo tenia agarrado firmemente la cola de caballo de la estudiante, follando su boca sin cuidado, la nariz de la chica tocando su pelvis con cada mamada. "Sempai es una mujer delicada."

Su boca, sus pechos, su trasero, todo su cuerpo estaba siendo abusado por los chicos, y Akeno no podía estar más feliz con el trato. El sudor en sus pechos permitían al chico atleta el mover sus pechos sobre su pene con mayor facilidad, sus caderas se movían contra las de el pervertido más bajito, su culo recibiendo toda la longitud de su miembro.

Y la Himejima agradecía ser un demonio, y no tener un reflejo nauseoso, sintiendo como su amado cada vez se movía mas fuerte en su cara, sus testículos chocando su barbilla con cada movimiento suyo.

Sintiendo su vagina humedecerse, la chica empujo suavemente al castaño, que se cayó con un pequeño grito.

"Motohama-kun, ya es suficiente." La chica le dijo suavemente al de lentes, que la vio con una expresión tan patética que excito su lado sádico. "Es el turno de Matsuda-kun."

"Genial." El futuro fotógrafo alzo el puño en victoria, acomodándose en la banca. Sonriéndole arrogantemente a su amigo en el suelo, él vio la redonda cola de Akeno descender sobre su verga, la chica acomodando el miembro y con un gemido sentarse sobre él. "Te gusta mi verga, ¿Akeno-sama?"

"Si, es bastante tierna." La sacerdotisa rápidamente le bajo los humos, rebotando sobre su miembro. La chica se reclino sobre el pecho de su amante, girando su cabeza y dándole un corto beso, adorando su expresión. "No te sientas mal." Meneando su cola en el regazo del chico, Akeno sintió el palo golpear los untos sensibles de su ano. "tu polla se siente bien en mi culito."

"Te creíste mucho Matsuda." El demonio de la nobleza de Rias se burlo de su 'amigo', abriendo las piernas de su compañera, una mueca se formo en su rostro al ver una verga moverse dentro del culo de su amiga, pero Issei dejo de lado su incomodidad y rozo los labios menores de la Himejima con su pene. "mi sempai necesita un verdadero hombre."

"¡Ahh!" Akeno no puede evitar el grito de sorpresa al sentir al chico dragón penetrar súbitamente su vagina, su pene uniéndose al de su amigo dentro de sus agujeros inferiores. "están muy entusiasmados…"

Los chicos solo se miraron desafiantes, sus pollas separadas por una fina membrana. No dispuestos a perder, ambos chicos empezaron a moverse dentro de la joven mujer, que se apoyo en el pecho del atleta y disfruto de las estocadas de los chicos.

Ambos chicos estaban descoordinados, indispuestos a cooperar con el otro. Issei levanto a la mujer para poder besarla, pero el otro pervertido la agarro de las tetas y la atrajo hacia él, capturando sus labios en un fogoso beso.

"Maldita sea." El Hyoudou se quejo ante las acciones del otro chico, y él como Akeno lo consentía. Intentando de nuevo tocar esas perfectas Oppais, el castaño maldijo cuando la chica le golpeo las manos, de nuevo. "Esto no se va a quedar así."

Apoyándose en la chica, el joven aplasto las tetas de la Himejima con su tonificado pecho, y agarro su cara para verla a los ojos. Ambos demonios se miraron fijamente mientras la joven se movía contra las pollas, divertida por la pequeña competencia de los chicos. Utilizando un poco de magia, la joven les implantaba pequeñas sugerencias en sus psiques.

Inconscientemente, los chicos coordinaban más sus movimientos, y sus manos se volvían más habilidosas, tocando sus zonas erógenas con destreza.

Tal como le gusta.

* * *

Rias no quería juzgar, siendo una demonio entiende la tentación de los pecados, pero Akeno siempre estaba en un estado de lujuria. La primera vez que vio a su reina siendo penetrada por su hermano mayor, la Pelirroja no pudo mirarlos a los ojos por una semana, para la consternación de ellos.

"Si Akeno-sempai necesita ayuda, me gustaría ayudarla." Las dulces palabras de la Argento le sacaron una gota en la cabeza a su Rey.

"Oh Asia-chan, eres demasiado inocente para este mundo." Las palabras de la pelirroja confundieron a la ex-monja, que inclino la cabeza.

Sonriendo, la Gremory siguió revisando los documentos, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose al ver un documento con el sello Phenex.

Viendo al trió fornicando e ignorándolo por completo, el chico de lentes solo se masturbaba, preparándose para lo que iba a hacer. Viendo la expresión de Akeno cambiar cada vez que uno de los chicos golpeaba un punto sensible en sus agujeros, el pervertido se lame los labios, preparándose mentalmente.

"_A esta perra le gusta rudo."_ El chico se convencía mentalmente, mientras se acercaba al trió, observando las piernas de la mujer arquearse con cada embestida. _"le va a gustar lo que voy a hacer."_

Notando como Issei dejaba de follar la concha de la chica y subirse a la banca, apoyar sus pies a cada lado del cuerpo del otro joven e inclinándose, para volver a penetrar el coño de Akeno, que chillo un poco al sentir a Issei golpear su punto G en esa posición, el Medidor de los tres tamaños se puso en posición.

"Hay, no te acerques demasiado." El Hyoudou se asusto al ver a su amigo acercarse a él, hasta que fue empujado hacia adelante, quedando pegado a la Himejima y a las manos del cabeza rapada, que sequia apretando las enormes Oppais.

"Oh, ¿quieres joder mi culito también, mi dulce Kouhai?" Akeno se maravillo de la idea, apretando los miembros en sus agujeros, para el placer de sus amantes. "Adelante, me gusta cuando los chicos se hacen hombres y toman lo que quieren."

Al escuchar las palabras de la cachonda mujer, Issei y Matsuda se quedan quietos, esperando que Motohama se les una. La idea de compartir el culo de Akeno no le gustaba mucho al atleta, y el chico dragón no quería sentir al revertido en su espalda, pero la palabra de Akeno era ley.

"Bueno, ella dijo que si." Encogiéndose de hombros, el chico de lentes hizo su movida. En un rápido movimiento, se unió a su amigo en el agujero de la chica.

Su polla rozo la de Issei en la concha de la chica, que abrió los ojos a más no poder.

"¡Hijo de puta!" la chica soltó una maldición de la sorpresa, al sentirlo moverse en su apretada vagina, mas llena de lo que tenía planeado. "Sácalo, ¡Sácalo!". A la chica le encanto la sensación de dos penes en su vagina, pero Motohama hizo algo imperdonable.

Desobedeció sus órdenes.

El de lentes la ignoro, moviéndose lentamente dentro de su agujero, rozando la verga de Issei con cada estocada. Hasta que un golpe de Issei lo saco abruptamente del agujero, el joven cayendo al piso con un grito.

"¿Qué carajo haces?" El demonio de rango bajo se sintió asqueado al sentir la polla de otro tipo tocar la suya, y los gritos de Akeno le dieron la excusa perfecta para desquitarse.

"Espera un poco Ise-kun." La fría voz de Akeno detuvo en seco al chico, que gira la cabeza y sintió un miedo primordial llenarlo al ver la expresión de la reina de Rias. El joven rápidamente salió de la concha de la chica, moviéndose a un lado, para que la chica vea al de lentes.

"Suelta mis senos." Matsuda de inmediato deja de manosear los pechos de la chica, asustado. Levantándose del pene del chico, la joven camino al asustado Motohama, que temblaba en el suelo, pero que sentía una extraña sensación recorrerle el cuerpo.

Akeno estaba desnuda, no era muy alta, y su cuerpo estaba marcado por los tratos de los chicos. Su ano estaba dilatado, su vagina chorreaba sus fluidos vaginales y sus tetas y su culo estaba marcado por los dedos de sus amantes. Pero aun así, era la visión más terrorífica que el medidor de los tres tamaños ha visto jamás.

Para su humillación, su polla se volvió más dura.

"Nunca me desobedezcas." Con su delicado pie, la chica apretó el pene del chico, que solo asentía temeroso. Los otros pervertidos veían boquiabiertos como se formaba una sádica sonrisa en la estudiante mientras pisoteaba la polla de su pobre amigo.

* * *

"_Me serviría el lado sádico de Akeno ahora_." Rias se quejaba mentalmente, leyendo las carta de su antiguo prometido, Riser Phenex.

"¿Pasa algo Buchou?" Una preocupada Asia le pregunta a su compañera, viéndola masajearse la frente.

"Solo un idiota tratando de conquistarme, de nuevo."

"¿El señor Riser?" La rubia se puso nerviosa al adivinar quién era el pretendiente.

"Si, pero esta vez es más sutil." La carta era bastante carismática, algo poco propio del rubio demonio. Quizás siempre se comportaba así cuando seducía a su nobleza. "Tiene encanto, debo admitirlo." Rias admitió de mala manera.

De verdad quería que Akeno esté con ella, en caso de que el Casanova vuelva. El Rubio siempre se veía asustado cuando interactuaba con la sacerdotisa, para sorpresa de la Gremory.

"Bueno, solo tengo que decirle que deje de molestar."

No es como si Riser la haga olvidar a su lindo Ise.

* * *

"¿No deberíamos hacer algo?" Matsuda le pregunta al demonio, que solo lo vio como si fuera estúpido por pensar en actuar y detener a la hermosa chica de castigar al último miembro del trió pervertido.

"¿Y hacer que me castigue a mi?, púdrete". Ambos chicos veían como la Himejima cambio de método para castigar al de lentes.

Uno pensaría que tener a una voluptuosa mujer rebotando sobre tu polla, su culo sacudiéndose con cada rebote y sus tetas golpeando su cara con cada movimiento no era un castigo sino una bendición.

Pero los chicos sentían los huesos del chico crujir con cada sacudida de la Himejima, y el apretón de huevos que le hacia la chica al pobre diablo no se veía gentil. Las tetas de Akeno podrían sentirse divinas en sus mejillas, pero para Motohama eran solo un cambio de las bofetadas que le daba la chica con su otra mano.

Akeno en este momento sentía más placer que en todo el gangbang, sintiendo las manos tímidas de su travieso Kouhai acariciar sus caderas en modo de disculpa, y una expresión conflictiva en el rostro de Motohama, el dolor luchando contra el placer.

Rebotando más fuerte, la chica se quejo cuando sintió el pene del idiota salir de su ano, chocando con sus nalgas. Antes de volver a castigar al medidor, la miko recordó que tenía otros dos amantes.

"Lo siento chicos." La chica les sonrió dulcemente a los pervertidos. "Por un momento me olvide de ustedes"

"Está bien sempai, lo entendemos" El Hyoudou le respondió de inmediato, con su amigo asintiendo con la cabeza temblorosa. Ambos chicos no podían olvidar la sonrisa de Akeno cuando le pisoteo la verga a su amigo.

"Aun así, déjenme recompensarlos por ser tan pacientes." poniéndose de rodillas, la chica tomo un pene en cada mano, y con delicadez empezó a estimularlos, sus firmes dedos envolviéndose alrededor de los miembros, y sus senos moviéndose con cada aliento que la joven tomaba.

Ambos chicos cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron de las caricias de Akeno, sin decirle nada que la haga enojar. Issei aguanta sus reclamos cuando siente a la Himejima juntar su palo con el de cabeza rapada, la tetona chica tragando ambas vergas con una facilidad que mostraba su experiencia en el tema.

Matsuda, ya resignado a sentir otra verga tocar la suya, solo movió las caderas, dispuesto a disfrutar la situación, especialmente cuando Akeno chupa las pollas hasta la base, su nariz tocando sus pellos púbicos, y su lengua lamiendo cada parte de los miembros como le era posible.

Akeno sacudió la cabeza por unos instantes, adorando como las pollas llenaban su boca y chocaban con el interior de sus mejillas. Algo cansada, la chica quería probar algo diferente. El travieso Motohama le dio la idea, y esa es la única razón por la que no siguió castigándolo.

"hwaa." La ángel caído dejo de mamar a los chicos para guiñarles el ojo. "Es hora del evento principal." La chica cruzo los brazos, intencionalmente realzando sus pechos, cautivando a los amantes de oppai. "Matsuda-kun, siéntate junto a tu amigo, tal como la vez que me espiaron, ¿está bien, cariño?"

"¡Por supuesto, Akeno-sama!". El chico se sentó de piernas cruzadas con Motohama, ambos chicos ignorando el contacto de sus pelotas tocándose, sin intención de desobedecer a la estudiante.

"Buen chico." La chica lo alago mientras se colocaba encima de ellos, agarrando sus pollas con una mano y guiándolas a su ano. Apoyando sus manos en el suelo, la joven libero un gemido a medida que descendía sobre los dos penes, su ano recibiendo más polla de la que debería recibir. Tomando un respiro cuando sintió sus nalgas tocar las pelvis de los pervertidos, la joven abrió sus piernas y levanto los brazos, los penes en su cola siendo su único soporte, para su disfrute. "Ven aquí Ise-kun, sintámonos bien juntos."

"Sempai, estas que ardes." El chico dragón dejo de lado su incomodidad y se puso de horcajadas sobre la chica, apoyándose sobre los gruesos muslos de la chica, y lentamente introducía su verga en el apretado coño de su sempai.

"¡mmmmm!" La chica se muerde los labios al sentir tres pollas llenar sus agujeros, llenándola más de lo que ha estado jamás. La posición no la dejaba moverse mucho, pero con un poco de magia sus caderas empezaron a moverse, cada rebote provocando fricción en sus agujeros.

Luego de acostumbrarse, el trió pervertido demostraron su amor por la forma femenina con el vigor que les quedaba, motivados por el miedo y la excitación. Como uno solo, Motohama y Matsuda empezaron a levantar por los muslos a la voluptuosa estudiante, obligándola a recibir la polla de Issei en su concha.

"Estas muy apretada sempai." El castaño le decía al oído a la reina de Rias, que no respondía, abrumada por las penetraciones. El demonio movía sus caderas lentamente, debido a lo apretado que estaba el coño de la hermosura. Aun así, el joven no desistió y pronto estaba follándola con tanta fuerza como podía.

El camarín se lleno de gemidos y de carne chocando con carne, los chicos complaciendo a la estudiante con sus vergas, y la chica recibiendo las embestidas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

""ara ara, están demasiado entusiasmados." La chica soltó una risita cuando los chicos se entusiasmaron la levantaron más de lo común y sus pollas salieron de su ano. "me alegra que les guste mi colita, pero deben ser mas considerados."

"Sempai, usted es muy quisquillosa." Issei recupero un poco de confianza y dejo de follar la concha de su amiga, para presentarle su verga, erguida y mojada por los fluidos vaginales de Akeno en la cara de la chica.

La Himejima solo le guiño el ojo y abrió su boca, aceptando el pene de su amado demonio. La pelinegra se estremeció cuando sintió las pollas de los amigos de Issei volver a llenar su ano, los chicos agarrándola de sus caderas y balanceándola sobre sus vergas.

"oh, ¡malditos Maous!" la chica grito cuando Issei dejo de follar su bonita cara para volver a penetrar su vagina, coordinando sus movimientos con los de sus amigos. "Me están jodiendo muy rico mis niños."

La magia de Akeno surtió efecto, y los chicos se movían como uno solo, sus cuerpos a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Akeno solo podía chillar cuando sentía las pollas salir de sus agujeros, dejando solo la punta dentro de su ano y su vagina, para de un movimiento penetrarla en conjunto, las pollas en su ano tratando partirla en dos con cada rebote. E Issei, ohh Issei…

El joven demostró el porqué la chica se enamoro de él, mostrando todo el vigor que la hizo ganar decisivas batallas. La polla en su coño trataba de descubrir el fondo de su intimidad con cada embestida. La Himejima estaba al borde de orgasmo, cuando de pronto Issei envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo apretó.

Abriendo sus ojos, el grito de la Himejima se vio ahogado por el agarre de su amado, su mente quedando en blanco de la combinación de sensaciones, y sus agujero apretaron tanto los penes de sus amantes, que no resistieron más.

"¡Mierda!" La corrida de Matsuda en el culo de la sacerdotisa fue la mayor que ha tenido en su vida, y su polla no dejaba de sacudirse en el apretado agujero.

"¡Tómalo todo puta!" Demostrando que la idiotez no se cura, el joven Motohama libera su corrida junto a la de su amigo rapado, su leche uniéndose a la del otro joven, llenando su esfínter del espeso liquido.

Por suerte para el chico de lentes, Akeno no le prestó atención a sus palabras, siendo levantada bruscamente por su querido dragón, que la tiro al suelo y monto su pecho.

"No te dije que no podías usar mis senos…" La chica le dijo divertida, apretando sus pechos con sus manos. Este lado salvaje de Issei la volvía loca.

Sintiendo al chico follar sus tetas con la misma brutalidad con las que arruino su coño, la chica se prometió el repetir la ocasión.

Y necesitaba una evidencia del acto, para recordar con nostalgia este lindo momento.

"Que suaves son sus Oppais, ¡sempai!" el joven no aguanto más y se corrió en el rostro de Akeno, que abrió su boca en el momento justo para recibir la leche del demonio. No pudo recibir todo en su boca, y un poco de leche mancho sus labios y senos.

La chica se puso de rodillas y vio como el semen en sus senos los dejaba brillantes a la vista de Issei. Sintiendo las corridas de semen en su ano gotear sobre el suelo, la sacerdotisa solo señalo a los amigos de Issei a que se acerquen.

"Ise-kun, porque no tomas una foto para mi, por favor…" El Hyoudou no se podía negar, especialmente al ver a la chica lamer la corrida en sus senos y levantándolos para su deleite.

La foto que quería Akeno era algo erótica, la polla de Issei siendo mamada por Akeno, cuyos ojos eran tapados por las pollas de Matsuda y Motohama.

La chica formo en sus manos un signo de la paz, con tres penes tapando su rostro.

* * *

Unos días después

Asia se encontraba caminando a la sala de profesores, sujetando con sus temblorosas manos dos notas dadas por los profesores de matemáticas e historia. A la Argento no le fue como esperaba, y aunque Akeno-sempai le dijo que ella se haría cargo, la linda rubia fue dominada por los nervios.

Especialmente porque otra materia que reprobó es la de Azazel-sensei, el profesor de química entregándole su nota con una clara decepción.

Llegando a la sala, la joven toco la puerta un par de veces y, al no recibir respuesta, intento abrir la puerta.

_"Que raro, no puedo abrir la puerta, y siento una magia extraña en ella."_ Enfocando la magia que Buchou le enseño, la rubia desvaneció los hechizos de inmovilización y silencio que reconoció.

Al instante, la joven se exalto cuando escucho un grito de una mujer, seguido por gruñidos masculinos, y las risas de hombres.

"Sensei, con esto Asia-chan aprobara, ¿Cierto?". La joven reconoció la voz de Akeno hablar con alguien, al parecer sus senseis.

"Por supuesto, Akeno-chan, mientras sigas haciendo lo que prometiste."

"¿Azazel-sensei?" Abriendo un poco la puerta, la chica se llevo la mano a la boca para silenciar el grito que le provoco la vista.

Una desnuda Himejima se encontraba moviéndose sobre el Ángel caído, mientras dos hombres se encontraban lado a lado, igual de desnudos que la preciosa joven, moviéndose al mismo tiempo contra las caderas de la chica, que chillaba con cada movimiento.

"Es reconfortante saber Asia tiene a alguien que la apoye." La burlona voz del profesor de química hizo eco en la habitación, el hombre teniendo las manos debajo de la cabeza, mirando esos redondos senos moverse con cada vaivén de caderas.

"Se nota que tiene experiencia Himejima-san." El profesor de Historia, que según Issei era un tipo frígido y desagradable, no dejaba de halagar a la chica mientras se movía contra ella.

"Está recibiendo tres pollas en el culo y ni se queja." El profesor de Matemáticas, un hombre desagradable y rudo, comentaba con evidente sorna en su voz. "Cada vez las chicas son mas putas."

Ante la atónita mirada de la ex monja, los hombres se inclinaron contra la espalda de la chica, cada uno tomando un pecho de la Himejima, que solo gemía para luego chocar sus labios con el amigo de su padre. El cuerpo de la reina de Rias se retorcía como loco, los hombres aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Arqueando su espalda, los ojos de Akeno encontraron a los de Asia por un segundo, hasta que Akeno suelta un chillido innatural que asusta a la rubia. Asia cierra la puerta y sale corriendo, intentando olvidar lo que presencio.

Especialmente la sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de la Himejima al ver a la alfil.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, porque a mi me encanto escribirla, crear algo nuevo a mi parecer me dio la inspiracion.

Comenten y dejen sus sugerencias, reclamos o envienme PMs si tienen buenas ideas.


End file.
